


Through The Night

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: All These Shades of Blue [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, a closure of sorts, because i think i'll never get that lol, but not really, but yeah it's kinda based on real life but i took maaaaaany liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: hiiiii i'm back





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i'm back

It’s too hot and cramped in the tent, so you both get out in the cold and sleep under the stars. It’s sounds nice and romantic—it could be, you think, if it’s not too fucking cold.

 

You and him are groupmates for a project with other four people. Four people that are warm in the tent, while you two are suffering from the cold.

 

_ You’re suffering because you didn’t wanna leave him all alone in the cold,  _ your mind says. You sigh, and prepare yourself.

 

“Why did we even need to hike a mountain for this project?” he says, huffing as he lays a thick blanket on the grass. You, on the other hand, fiddle with your phone to open your sleeping playlist.

 

“Dude, we’re lured by the good visuals. And a good story. Wish we could’ve brought a bigger tent, though,” you say, smoothing down the blanket before laying down. He does the same. You both get under another blanket. It doesn’t do too much to protect you from the cold, however.

 

He sighs and shakes his head. “Yeah, whatever. We’re already here.”

 

If it ain’t that the truth.

 

You both get silent, enduring the cold. But then you hear his breaths steadying. He’s now asleep.

 

And it only sinks for you that you’re lying next to your crush, outside, with the stars and the moon shining brightly in sky, the wind screaming, and the last sparks of the bonfire dying.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

You and him have been groupmates for all sorts of things since freshman year. You’ve seen him in all states almost—snoring, angry, frustrated, and disgustingly adorable. At first, you just find him witty and funny, but then you saw that he’s also caring and hardworking. It also helps that he’s a huge flirt. That asshole.

 

You knew that you’re in too deep when you found yourself staring off at space, thinking about him. Even at the busiest moments, you find the time to think about those caramel eyes of his, his corny jokes, his smiles, the food he cooked for the group when you all stayed at his house, the way he picked you up when you got lost on the way there—even though he’s sick.

 

You’re in too deep, and you don’t know whether he could save you from drowning.

 

You sigh quietly, turning to your side. You need to get some rest, for there are lots of things you need to do when the sun rises. You let every thought go and savor the music flowing through your ears. You fall asleep instantly.

 

~

 

He turns towards you, looking at your shoulders fall up and down as you breathe. A small smile flits on his face, thinking about the way your clumsy self climb the mountain.

 

Then he remembers your pout when you get frustrated, the way you sing aloud almost all the time, that time you insisted on cooking the rice the first time you went to his house. Your smiles, and the way you tolerate his jokes and sarcasm.

 

_ Ah, I like you so much. _

 

Then he thinks— _ would you ever feel the same way? _

**Author's Note:**

> [let's be friends](https://www.twitter.com/shewritesfics)


End file.
